Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of communicating with an external apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras in which a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) function is installed, there are many that are equipped with a function for transferring, to a server apparatus on the Internet using the wireless LAN function, a media file such as an imaged and recorded still image/moving image. By using such a function as a data backup, a user can reduce the risk of losing imaging data due to the loss of the digital camera or a memory card or the like. Also, by combining such a function with a tethering function that a communication apparatus such as a smart phone is equipped with, it becomes possible to backup imaged media data on a server even if no wireless LAN network by which to connect to the Internet is present.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-115024, a technique is disclosed in which in a digital camera in which a wireless LAN function is installed, digital camera power saving is performed by detecting a wireless LAN access point (AP) and transferring untransferred images thereto only in cases where there is untransferred image data. Also, Bluetooth Low Energy (hereinafter BLE), by which lower power consumption communication compared to wireless LAN is possible, has been standardized as a part of the Bluetooth 4.0 specification (Bluetooth SIG (https://www.bluetooth.org/apps/content/) SPECIFICATION OF THE BLUETOOTH SYSTEM (ver. 4.0)). In recent years, smart phone that support a BLE communication function have spread, and there are digital cameras that communicate with smart phones using BLE.
However, in the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-115024, there was a problem in that in a case when a digital camera which has an untransferred image in a server apparatus performed a scan for an AP, power was consumed in a state in which no AP was found.